Changing
by Angel the Brat
Summary: So today I started to randomly think: What if Sassette went goth/ emo? So I decided to write about how Sassette has finally had enough of the bullying and snaps and goes goth/ stereotypical emo. The Smurfs start to feel bad for making the little girl snap. Especially Snappy. Though for some reason he kinda likes her new look. Some are a bit OOC. Lots of swearing.
1. They'll see!

So today I started to randomly think: What if Sassette went goth/ emo? So I decided to write about how Sassette has finally had enough of the bullying and snaps and goes goth/ stereotypical emo. The Smurfs start to feel bad for making the little girl snap. Especially Snappy. Though for some reason he kinda likes her new look.

Some are pretty OOC

This is like modern, human sized, high school Smurfs and takes place in U.S.A

I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

"Why don't you go play with your dolly ya baby!" Snappy mocked the redhead in front of him. Sassette, the most unpopular and bullied kid in Smurf village and Smurf high school, just frowned and clutched her doll tighter to her chest.

"She can't because she doesn't have it!" Nat ripped the doll away and threw it on the ground then stomped it. Sassette still didn't say anything. "Come on guys, lets leave the baby alone so she go get her bottle." Slouchy teased. With that they walked away, laughing. Sassette just frowned deeper and picked up Smurfy-Lou before turning and walking home.

Taking her key out of her pocket she entered the farthest house from the village. It was big. Almost mansion like actually. No one knew she was the adopted by the richest couple in town. Hell, no one knew she was adopted at all and she thanks God each day that they don't, for the bullying would be worse if they did.

"Grandpy! Nanny! I'm home!" She yelled. No answer. She dropped her bag and went to the kitchen to find something to eat when she saw a note saying her adopted grandparents were out shopping and would be home around 5 with a surprise for her. She smiled. They knew she was being bullied but she never told how serious it was for fear they would worry and make them move again. Still they tried their best to help her through it by spoiling her and talking to her about telling someone else but she was always to shy.

"Oh well, guess I'll make dinner." She said to Smurfy-Lou. The old rag doll was the only thing Sassette had left from her parents (she was abandon as a 2 month old) and her only friend in the world. Though she had a lot of expensive toys, the doll of rags and yarn was one of her most prized possessions, the other being an old fashioned music box designed to look like a piano that was her welcome gift into her adopted family of thirteen years.

She got out a roast, some vegetables, and the ingredients for yorkshire puddings. After about 50 minutes the roast, vegetables and yorkshire puddings were almost done cooking she heard laughter outside. She peaked through the curtains and saw the boys that made fun of her earlier playing football or in their case Smurfball. Her eyes immediately went to Snappy. Even though he was mean to her, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering every time she saw him. She sighed with a smile. She suddenly snapped back to reality and saw Snappy, Slouchy, and Nat staring at the window. She squeaked and jumped away from the window fast. Luckily they only saw her eye.

She saw them shrug and walk a little deeper into the forest where her house resided. She let out a sigh when the timers sounded and startled her greatly. She quickly pulled everything out of the places they were cooking in and set them on three plates. At that moment the door opened and her two guardians walked in with groceries and a pink and blue gift wrapped box.

"Hey there Sassy!" Grandpa said wrapping her in a hug. Sassette giggled at her nickname and quickly helped her guardians put the groceries away and gave the old couple their dinners before seating dinner Nanny slid the gift to Sassette and was politely thanked before the gift wrap was carefully removed since she figured she could use it for her art. Finally the small box was opened and she gasped. Inside was a pure gold locket with real pink and blue gems in the front. There was a little clasp that was opened, showing a picture of her with Grandpa and Nanny a year after her adoption. The other side was a picture of her, Nanny, Grandpa and Smurfy-Lou when she was 5 and they were at the beach.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful." Her guardians chuckled and Nanny helped her put it on. "There, now we will always be with you." Grandpa said. "Thank you so much!" After hugging each of them Grandpa and Nanny went to the living room while Sassette to her room to do homework.

She stopped in front in front of her full length mirror. Some grown ups told her she was very cute. Most in the village called her weird or ugly. She agreed with the second opinion. She thought her crystal blue skin was to light, she had too many freckles, her nose was too small, her small purple eyes were odd, she was very thin, but very healthy and fit, her dark blood red hair went to the beginning of her thighs that was always in twin low braids, she had big breasts and curves as well as female six pack but all are usually covered by a dark blue T-shirt and pink, baggy overalls. In her eyes she was ugly.

She looked at her pictures of London Bridge and Big Ben. She was originally from London, England but was brought over to Austin ,Texas with Grandpa and Nanny from her hometown which was one of their travels, then to Jacksonville, Florida; then it was New York; Honolulu, Hawaii; Columbus, Ohio; and finally Smurf village in Illinois (yes I'm putting their village in Illinois! Deal with it!) since she was bullied severely in those places too.

She looked back to her mirror and thought: 'One day I'll be respected but not for my beauty but instead for my education and dedication to society!' She smiled and got to work. After all, one doesn't go to honor roll by not doing homework.

(Next day)

Sassette was eating lunch in her usual spot in the far corner, working on homework early when a she sensed at lest three presences. She looked to see the Smurflings standing over her with sneers. Sassette looked at Snappy and felt her heart flutter again. Snappy, on the other hand, had noticed Sassette's locket which he easily snatched.

"H-hey! G-give that back!" The girl stuttered. Snappy ignored her and looked at the locket. 'Looks expensive. Maybe a rich, long distance boyfriend?' He didn't like that idea but it was a possibility. Finally he answered her.

"Why should I?"

Suddenly the whole lunch room had gathered around, throwing insults to the girl left and right. Each one seemed to echo in her head along with the words 'useless', 'stupid', 'unloved', and finally 'die'.

"Aw, is baby gonna cry?"

"Shut up..."

"Wah! Wah! Get the baby a bottle!"

"SHUT UP..."

"Boo hoo! Baby-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Sassette's eyes turned red and everyone paled. Her hair turned to flames as she continued to shriek and everyone was thrown back. The food at the lunch lady check out counter exploded into the air. Everyone watched in horror as Sassette shrieked again and grabbed her head in pain finally she stopped and her hair and eyes returned to normal. She looked around with horror before grabbing her bag, Smurfy-Lou, and her dropped locket before running out of the destroyed cafeteria with tear running down her red face.

She eventually bumped into Papa Smurf, the Principal who caught her, "Sassette why are you crying?" He asked calmly. Sassette just wrestled her way out of his arms and ran out of the school, to the forest and straight to her room where she locked the door and started bawling her eyes out.

(School)

Papa watched as the prized student ran out, before hurrying to where she had just come from: The cafeteria.

When he got there he saw it was absolutely destroyed. "Great Smurfs! What happened here?" Everyone turned to the principal. "Well you see Papa, Sassette had a meltdown and did all this." Smurfette, the most popular girl in school, told. Snappy noted that she didn't mention the bullying that everyone participated in. Papa nodded, "do you know why?" He asked, "she was obviously trying to get all the attention" Smurfette scoffed. Snappy's frown deepened considerably. 'That's not true' He thought, 'we pushed her to the breaking point. God I feel horrible.'

(Sassette's house)

"Sassy! Please come out!" Nanny and Grandpa were at the girl's bedroom door as they had gotten home early only to find she had ditched school and was in her room.

"That's it, I'm going to go to that school and speaking to that principal about the bullying right now!" Nanny exclaimed, "I'm going to!" Grandpa agreed. They got in the car and immediately went to the school. As soon as Sassette was sure they were gone, she snuck out to the mall and went to Hot Topic (Fucking love that store!) in the next town and grabbed a shit load of gothic and emo clothing and accessories. Next was the makeup store and the barbers where she got a black tips. Last she got a black, dark pink, and dark blue motorcycle.

"They won't ever call me a baby again when they see me tomorrow..." She smirked as she checked her new look in her mirror, "I'll show those assholes... I'll show them all."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. We're sorry but you won't except

I don't own anything!

* * *

Snappy stared blankly at his dinner, the lunch scenario replaying over and over in his mind. "Snappy? You okay dear? You've been staring at your dinner for a while now." He looked up to see his parents and older brother, Hefty staring at him in concern. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." He quickly snatched his fork and stuffed his face. As soon as he was done, he headed to the forest for a walk.

He passed the big mansion-like house most in their village dreamed to own, including him. The house apparently belongs to an older couple and their adopted child. As passing it, he heard the distinctive sound of someone punching something. He headed towards it and what he saw surprised him greatly. For it was Sassette! She wore pink and blue kickboxing clothing and was kicking and punching a tree that looked close to falling.

'I didn't know she could fight... Wow she's hot.' Suddenly she stopped. He quickly hid in time for she looked to where he was standing a moment ago. When she saw nothing there, she shrugged and grabbed a towel and some water before walking away. Snappy almost stopped her to say sorry. Key word being 'almost'. 'What if she yells at me? Or hits me? Or worse, she cries again?' He finally decided to apologize but when he snapped back to reality, she was gone.

'I have to apologize tomorrow.' With that he left and started to rehearse his apology for tomorrow so he didn't make a fool of himself in front of Sassette the next day.

(Sassette's house)

Sassette was putting the finishing touches on tomorrows outfit. She had just finished her workout and was going for a shower after she picked her outfit and made sure it was perfect. She had already explained what was going on to Grandpa and Nanny so they didn't worry or freak out when they see her new look. "Hm, I think that looks good." She commented, taking a step back, she admired tomorrows outfit.

She smiled as she headed to her personal bathroom, thinking of the day ahead and everyone's possible reactions.

(Next day, school)

"Guys, I'm feeling a bit guilty about what we did to Sassette. I mean, she never did anything to us and yet we treat her like garbage..." Nat said nervously to his two best friends. None of the trio had slept much because of the guilt that ate away at them. "I know how you feel." Slouchy sighed, "we need to apologize!" Snappy declared, the other two nodded in agreement, "now to find her..." A loud motorcycle roar rang out and all the smurfs looked over and saw a dark blue, dark pink and black motorcycle steer into the parking lot.

They watched as a female smurf figure stepped off. She wore a dark pink tank top, black leather jacket, a motorcycle helmet that matched her bike, dark blue skinny jeans, black biking boots, and a spiky belt. Everyone stared as she took of the helmet revealing long, blood red hair that tumbled down past her butt and a crystal lake blue face with freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks with dark but nice make up.

"Sassette!?" The trio yelled in surprise. Everyone else just stared in shock as she walked past. "Wait a minute Sassy." Snappy grabbed her shoulder and she scowled at him. "Look Sassy, we just wanted to say we were sorry for-" "For what? For being complete ass wagons? For making fun of me for the two years I've been here? Cause if so, its too late to apologize." She knocked his hand off and walked in the school.

"She's right... We were complete jerks to her since she got here." Slouchy sighed, "hey, remember when she started school here?" Nat asked. "Yeah. She was so shy." Slouchy said as it came back to him.

(Flashback)

"Everyone, this is Sassette Summers, she is from London, England but has traveled through the US a lot. Sassette, do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?" The girl shook her head and pulled her doll closer to her chest, "well do you want me to hold your doll?" A quick shake of her head.

"She's kinda cute, ain't she?" A fourteen year old Nat asked, Snappy and Slouchy nodded. "Well you can go sit down next to Snappy. Class I have to go and talk to the principal about something so stay seated and behave please." As soon as the teacher was gone, a few smurflings turned to Sassette and started to tease her.

"Hey baby, where's your bottle?" One sneered. The rest laughed.

The boys saw that the words hurt the girl and were about to say something until a boy smurfling asked, "Hey why aren't you helping? Oh, I get it. Babies stick together isn't that right babies! Wah! Wah!" In an instant the class turned on the three.

(End flashback)

The boys eventually cracked under pressure and started bullying Sassette along with the bullying continued on when they got in high school. The boys found that they were jealous that Sassette was strong enough to not break like they did and when she made honor roll, the teasing got worse. Though they could never say they didn't feel guilty. Especially when she showed her violet eyes, filled with hurt.

"God, we screwed up big time." Slouchy ran a hand through his dark brown, almost black, hair and sighed. "Snap? You okay?" Nat asked. His friend hadn't moved since she left.

"Guys..." "Yeah?" "We're going to do our best to apologize to her if its the last thing we do." "Right!"

(Lunch time)

Sassette sat at her usual table, giving off a ' leave we alone or I'll bite your head clean off' aura. Unfortunately, Snappy, Slouchy and Nat didn't get the memo and sat next and across respectively. "Hey Sassy! How are you?" Nat asked nicely. Sassette just glared at him and he shrunk under her strong gaze. "I was fine until you guys showed up."

The boys winced at her tone.

"Aw, don't be like that Sassy." Slouchy said with a smile. Sassette calmly swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "First off, no one gave you permission to refer to me by 'Sassy' and second" her glare hardened "leave. Me. The hell. Alone. I really don't feel like having my feelings played with today." More winces. "Sassette, we're just hoping to apologize for what we've done and said to you in the past."

Snappy put his arm around her shoulder but accidentally touched her breast. Sassette's reaction was to blush, shoot out of her seat and punch him at least thirty ft away. "Perv!" She shrieked, stomping away. "Well that didn't work..." Slouchy commented, "gee, ya think?" Nat asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Relax guys, I have a plan B for operation apologize." Snappy motioned for his friends to huddle with one hand as the other was currently holding his bloody nose.

(After school, Snappy's house)

"When I asked mom to find where Sassette lived and see if we could have dinner with her and her family at their house with Slouchy and Nat, I didn't expect to dress casual formal." He whispered to himself as he gazed in the mirror at the out fit his mom picked out. His naturally messy, blonde hair was combed slightly neat. He wore a short sleeved, bright yellow jacket that was opened to revel a lighter yellow shirt. For bottoms, he wore white dress pants and dress shoes.

"Snappy dear, are you ready?"

"Coming mom!" His family ran into the car and started driving. Snappy and Hefty were a little confused when they started driving on the little, dirt path that went in the forest. Finally, they stopped in front of of the big house in the forest that the boys always played by. 'This!? This is where Sassette lives?! Wait, she's adopted?' He, Nat and Slouchy (Who had also just arrived) gaped as they followed their parents and brothers, Hefty, Lazy and Tracker, to the front door which Snappy's mother knocked on.

An elderly smurfette in a light purple dress and shawl opened the door with a smile. "Hello there! I'm Betty Miller but everyone calls me Nanny." An older smurf with a long white beard, white shirt and yellow dress pants appeared. "And this is my husband, Peter Miller but everyone calls him Grandpa." The adults shook hands and introduced themselves and their kids.

Snappy peaked into the house but didn't see the -now goth- girl they came to talk with. Grandpa led them to the kitchen and then dining room. The first was filled with a wonderful aroma that made Snappy's eyes widen and mouth water. "Well Nanny, you out did yourself!" To everyone else's surprise, the elders burst out laughing. Nanny put a hand on Slouchy's mom's arm and finally stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Deary, I couldn't cook to save my life and neither can my husband. This" She motioned to the spread of food, "was Sassette's doing. She actually finished a few minutes before you arrived and is just getting ready but feel free to sit wherever." The guests did as told and they waited for a few minutes. Finally Sassette came down the stairs in a black t-shirt with a red rose losing its petals printed on the front. Black skinny jeans covered her legs and were held up by an overlapping, spiky belt , biker boots, her locket and dark make up completed the look.

She froze and glared when she saw the teenagers at the table who shrunk under their gaze. "Oh! You must be Sassette! Oh, is something wrong dear?" Sassette smiled to the adults, politely. "No mam'. I'm fine and yes, I am Sassette Summers, Grandpy and Nanny's adopted child." She gave a slight curtsy and went to help Nanny serve everyone while the grown ups were talking about how polite and adorable the gothic girl was, despite her ways of dressing.

As the food was finally dished out, Sassette took the available seat next to Snappy who blushed a bit. As soon as she sat down, she started eating fast, but not too fast that she would choke or attract anyone else's attention as Snappy was already watching her. 'Almost like she wants to get out of this dinner as soon as possible...' Snappy thought.

"Snappy!" He turned to his mother who wore a disapproving look, "eat your dinner that Sassette so kindly made for you." She turned to said girl with a smile. "It's lovely dear." Snappy blushed in embarrassment and looked back down at the plate. It did look delicious. The only time his family had anything that looked this good was at fancy restaurants since no one in his family could actually cook well. Then again, looks can be deceiving. But everyone, even his best friends, seemed to enjoy greatly. He looked at Sassette who had halted in her speed eating and was looking kinda hurt.

Snappy looked from Sassette to his food a few times before grabbing his fork, well aware that everyone's eyes were on him, picking up a small piece of the food and placing it in his mouth. Fireworks exploded in front of his eyes as his taste buds did their best to savor the delectable flavor. He looked back down at the food and scooped more and more into his mouth. Finally he licked his fingers in satisfaction.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He looked to Sassette who, to his surprise, had a small, but real smile. It made his heart flutter at the enchanting site. 'Oh smurf she is so freaking captivating.' He smiled back but it faded when she got out of her seat and disappeared back into the kitchen. It returned immediately when she came back carrying a large pie tin and new plates. She set it down in front of Snappy and began serving pieces of pie to everyone and taking their old plates. "I hope all will enjoy my sugar pie and forgive me, for I will not be joining you with desert for I am full." She turned to Grandpa and Nanny, "that is, if Grandpy and Nanny would be so kind as to allow me to excuse myself."

The old couple smiled kindly at her and nodded. With that the girl gave a slight bow and walked away. "Wow she is so polite! My sons barely ever remember to say excuse me when they fart or burp!" Nat's mother commented in surprise. Nanny smiled. "Yes, she's extremely well mannered and responsible so we trust her with many things. Very smart to. On honor roll and already a few colleges and universities are asking her to enroll in their programs!" The parents were surprised by this. "Oh really? Does she have any future plans?" Grandpa nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure it's between scientist, lawyer or doctor." "Very respectable." "Indeed. Oh boys." The younger trio looked up at the elderly smurf. "You can see if you can hang out with Sasssette in her room. Perhaps you can get to know each other better. It's on the fifth floor, last door down the right hallway."

The three thanked them and headed up to their destination.


	3. Next day

I own nothing but the plot!

Also, sorry I haven't been updating lately. The horrible monster named writers block has me in it's damn grasp and my teddy bear guinea pig of six years, Rosie, passed and that's why I haven't gotten a lot of sleep as well as really fucking depressed. It scared me half to death seeing her so still and broke my heart when her death on Wednesday February the 10th 2016, was declared. I was crying so hard and even cried myself to sleep. My friends made me a really sweet card saying that they would help me through this. FYI, those of you who read this and say 'so what it's just a stupid pet, she'll forget', I feel sorry for you 'cause you don't know how great having a pet, no, a friend as great as Rosie is. She may seem stupid to you but she was and always will be a part of my family and my friends. Also if I see any of the comments insulting Rosie, I will tell you to go slap yourself till you feel some sympathy for the dearly departed and their families and friends you heartless jack asses!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Beautiful singing came from behind the British girl's bedroom door. When they opened it they were surprised it was Sassette singing and reading a college science text (Don't ask) book on her bed. "Who's laughing now! Raise the- Ai!"Sassette threw the text book at them which hit Nat square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. The other two winced. "Who the fuck said you could come in ya jackasses!" She screamed with murder in her eyes. "Your guardians." Snappy stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world as he sat on her king sized bed. "Nice room. Little dark though." Slouchy commented, surveying the dark pink, dark blue and black room.

Seeing there was no way she was getting rid of them without tossing them out the window and saying it was an accident, Sassette simply sighed and walked over to a movie case by a giant flat screen. "Well since you're here and Grandpy and Nanny told you to come here, what movie do you wanna watch? I have unfriended, the Blair witch project, children of the corn, haunted house-" "Children of the corn please. It sounds the least scary." Nat said, his friends nodding in agreement. Sassette put the movie in, making sure to hide her smirk. 'Don't these idiots know anything about horror movies? Ah well, making them piss and shit their pants will be good payback for the shit they gave me.' However when she was putting it in, she accidently put one of her arms out in an angle that, if someone was paying close enough attention, they would've seen tidy cuts that could only be made by someone intentionally cutting the arm.

And unfortunately for her, someone was paying attention.

When Snappy saw the strange cuts on her arm, he knew exactly what they were from and his eyes immediately widened in fear.

'Does she cut?!'

~After the movie~

The boys stared, frightened, as the ending credits rolled. Who knew children were so scary! "Who wants to watch another horror movie? How bout Unfriended? That one is really scare-" "No!" The boys were down the stairs in a minute, Sassette following with a small smirk, to see that the three families were saying good bye to the older couple, each with a large tin of leftovers. "Oh boys! We were just going to get you! Say good bye."

Two did as told but Snappy just remained in place. He looked at Sassette a small while, thinking. 'What if she tries to cut again? No, I can't let that happen! I know maybe...' He grinned a small bit before turning to his mother. "Hey mom, do you think I can stay here a few nights. You know if it's alright with Grandpa and Nanny and all?" Everyone looked at him like he went crazy before the old couple smiled knowingly. "Of course! We always have room! You can stay as long as you want. Right Sassy?" Sassette bit her lip, seemingly in deep thought before lightly smiling. "Of course. I can also help you study. Midterms are coming soon and I heard you slightly struggle." Snappy looked confused, "how did you-?" "Know of that? Oh, I sometimes help teachers mark things. FYI, that Brainy guy ain't as smart as he claims." Mrs. Lightning (Snappy's mom) beamed, "great! Come on Snappy, let's get your stuff and you can sleep here tonight and can call when you wanna come back, okay?" Snappy nodded.

"Great! See you in a bit! Oh before I go, Sassette?" Said girl walked over, only to be enveloped in a big hug that made her eye widen greatly. When she was released, she looked at the blue woman in shock. "You can call me Sally. May as well get ready for the future." Sassette looked confused for a moment before her brain finally understood the woman was referring to her as 'future daughter in law' and her face brightened with a blush. The adults laughed and said the rest of the good byes.

When they were out the door, Hefty leaned a little closer to Snappy and whispered, "What'd you do that for Squirt?" Snappy smiled slightly at his big brother, "I have my reasons, but let's just say I'm attempting to kill a couple of birds with one stone." With that he rushed into the car, wanting to get his stuff and get back as soon as possible.

A small red head watched with a small frown as he got in, practically shaking with excitement. 'Probably so he can just come back and try and get back at me for the damn movie. Though it ain't my fault he and his friends picked it. Though I have to admit, he did look pretty cute ton- No! Bad Sassette! Don't let your feelings get in the way! He hurt you and- and you don't want to be hurt again...'

With a sigh, she closed her window and went to pick another movie to watch while she studied more.

~Little later~

"Good bye sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Be good. Ack!" Snappy shook his head as he saw his mom yanked back into the car as she was yelling from the skylight. He shut the door and turned around, not expecting Sassette to be standing there, arms crossed, and his bags gone. "AH! Sassette! Don't do that!" The girl just rolled her eyes and turned to go up the stairs. When she saw Snappy still standing there like an idiot, she gestured for him to follow. Quickly running behind her, he silently followed up the stairs.

Finally they reached the door next to Sassette's room. It had a lot of the same assets as her room too. King sized canopy bed, large chandelier, flat screen, walk in closet, the works. Snappy was surprised to see all his stuff set up. 'How...' Sassette interrupted his thought. "Well get settled, enjoy, breakfast is at 6:00, and you know where I am if you need help." With that she left.

~3 minutes later~

Snappy was all ready for bed and nothing to do so he went to Sassette's room again. This time to try and apologize again. He knocked on her door but when he got no response, he walked in. A decision half of him almost regretted. There was Sassette, frozen in place, only dressed in a bra and panties. They blinked a few times at each other before their brains finally understood what was happening. Sassette, being a modest girl, screamed and held a bathrobe in front of her, desperately trying to force her blush down and Snappy, being an average teenage smurf, had a massive nosebleed and slammed the door with thoughts on what just happened.

~Morning~

Snappy walked downstairs, only to find Sassette at the stove cooking egg crumpets and bacon that made Snappy's mouth water. As soon as Sassette saw him, she blushed and scowled, still angry as fuck at what had happened. He smiled sheepishly and sat down. Eventually Sassette finished and set a plate in front of him before sitting across. He saw she still was wearing her new kinds of clothes, today being a black sweater with netted sleeves and little skulls, black skinny jeans and combat boots as well as a little dark make up.

"What the fuck you staring at?" Sassette snapped. He shook his head quickly and to cover up (As well as rid of the silence), asked a question. "So where are Grandpa and Nanny?" "Work." "Oh." He looked down, thinking of something else. "Hey, Sassette?" She looked up. "Hm?" He sighed and said, "I'm sorry for walking in on you last night. I just wanted to talk but I really didn't mean to embarrass you. Honest." Sassette sighed. "It's okay..." "I also have another question." "Okay, what is it?" Snappy built up all the courage he had before finally speaking. "Why do you cut?"

Sassette froze.

"W-What'd ya mean?" Snappy frowned when he noticed how she was trying to dodge answering. "Sassette, I saw them last night. When you were picking out a movie, you put your arm in the light by accident and I saw the cuts. Don't bother lying to me. Also, no, Slouchy and Nat don't know. The girl became a paler blue and her eyes widened. "Why Sassette? Why do you cut?" Snappy asked. Sassette stood abruptly. "I don't want to talk about it but you better not tell anyone or I'll cut of your tongue or better yet, how 'bout yer dick ya dick?" Snappy gulped. He wanted kids (Mostly Sassette's kids) so he decided not to tell. Sassette looked at the clock before taking her plate and arranging the leftovers into a small box which was placed in her schoolbag. She then repeated this process with a confused Snappy's leftovers which she placed in his bag. "Um, what're you doing? We have another hour before school starts?" The boy said, snapping out of his stupior. Again the girl sighed. "I know but I have to help mark tests so unless you fell like running to school, I suggest you let me give you a ride."

Snappy's mouth dropped as he tried comprehend what the girl in front of him just said.

"What?" Said girl asked. "Nothing." He snapped his mouth shut immediately. After about five minutes they were ready to leave. Walking into the garage, Snappy's jaw almost dropped again before he remembered the bike from the day before. Sassette tossed him an extra helmet, which just so happened to be his favourite yellow, that he quickly put on and rushed onto the back of the bike and hanging tightly onto the tiny waist in front, practically pulling the poor, blushing girl onto his lap. In a few moments, they were at the school and Snappy immediately jumped off when he noticed how tight he was holding the girl.

Sassette just walked up to the school and opened the door before walking in calmly, Snappy following close behind. They finally reached Mr. Alchemist's classroom where they were greeted with a warm smile from said teacher. "Sassette! Thank you for coming! Oh, Snappy! Nice to see you! Did you two finally get to-" The older smurfs mouth was covered by the blushing girl. "Can we just get started?"

The older smurf knew of Sassette's crush, Actually all the teachers knew and they all for one thought Snappy was a wonderful boy, though he didn't know about the bullying. None of the adults at the school did. Except Papa who knows from Sassette's guardians now and is trying to help her.

And so the two did while Snappy worked on unfinished homework but taking a glance at Sassette every now and again, not going unnoticed by the science teacher who was thinking of ways to get the two together.

(Lunch)

'Okay. Hopefully this solo attempt doesn't end in my nose bleeding.' Snappy thought as he walked to Sassette's table with the breakfast leftovers in hand. Sassette looked at him in anger and confusion as he sat down but didn't fuss. He gulped silently but sat down and attempted conversation. "So, um, Sassette?" She looked up "I don't think I said thank you." Her eyebrow raised and she gestured with her hand for him to continue. "You know, for letting me stay at your house and for my food."

"Um, your welcome. I guess." She went back to eating, a blush on her face. 'Okay, so far so good.' "So, um, I just wanted to say I'm sor-" Sassette stood up and slammed her hand on the table, head down, shadowing her eyes. A few others looked at the table to see what was happening. "SHUT UP!" Snappy shrank a little and noticed everyone was looking now. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" I HATE HOW YOU ALWAYS TRY TO SAY YOUR SORRY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP LYING!" Everyone was surprised at the blow up. After what happened a few days ago, they figured it would never happen again. Eventually one boy snapped out of his shock and started chanting Snappy's name, almost encouraging him to hurt the girl. Almost instantly, the rest of the school started up. Snappy tried shaking his head no to tell them to stop. Sassette's breathing started to accelerate.

After a few minutes the door opened and someone yelled. "WHAT IN SMURF IS GOING ON!"


End file.
